Let It Be
by Hildy
Summary: Pan.Trunks.Friends for life. Lub. lots mixed demention stuffs. mystical and stuffs.
1. I have a destiny!

" =saying ' = thinking * = doing  
  
( a/n yay for me totally making up the plot to this story! with the help of my little plot bunnies of course *pets plot bunnies* Boo for not owning or having rights to any of the dbz stuff and characters, so dont put me in prison for using the names! *sweatdrops* This is sort of a cross between the timeline of the last of dbz, and future Trunks' time, Videl, Chi Chi, Gokou, and Vegeta are all dead, and the androids got killed, thus there is no marron, and kulilin is a lonely old fart, the dimentions got switched, and Pan is only 4 years younger than Trunks, and Bura is only 3 years younger than Goten, Pan and Bura are the same age. Much lub! ~hildy~)  
Vegeta : "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM DEAD?!?!?"  
  
Hildy : "Sorry buddy, thats just the way it goes"  
  
Gokou (wearing a shirt that says 'im dead and im proud') : "Yeah man, join the club"  
  
Vegeta : "You'll see how dead I am when I slaughter every one of those plot bunnies..."  
  
Hildy : "You wouldn't dare"  
  
*Vegeta walks toward the bunnies"  
  
Hildy : "You WOULD dare!"  
  
*Hildy pounces on Vegeta and starts beating his face in*  
  
Vegeta (with lumps on his head and face) : "Alright, alright, I give.  
  
Hildy : "Alrighty, on with the fic!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter one: I have a destiny!  
  
"Careful Goten, remember not to tell Pan anything about it, you remember what your brother said"   
  
"Yeah, she could get herself hurt, I remember" the two boys flew swiftly to Gohan's house. They got to   
  
the house and the eleven year old Pan is out in the front yard practicing with her sword. 'i remember   
  
how happy she was when goten gave her that for her fifth birthday, its sad he kept it away from her for  
  
such a long time' Trunks thought. Pan ran over to them and greeted them happily. "Whats up guys?"   
  
"We need to talk to your dad" she frowned. "Why cant you just tell me you guys its not fair you guys  
  
wont let me do anything" "Trust me Panny this is for your own good" Trunks said.   
Pan just shrugged it off and went into the house to get her father. She saw him, Trunks and   
  
Goten talking for a bit,and then he came into the house and started fumbling around with things.  
  
"Dad, whats going on? If your going to fight take me with you!" "Pan its much more complicated than that,  
  
much too complicated now for you to understand" "But dad! Im a fighter too!" "Your not a fighter!   
  
I forbid it! Your lucky I let you keep that sword Goten gave you for your birthday, and I only did it  
  
because your mother talked me into it!" Pan looked her father in the eyes once and one tear fell from her   
  
eye. "Im sorry Pan...i didn't mean to bring up your mother like that..." Pan ran outside to a tree near  
  
the edge of the woods near their house. Gohan walks out of the house and meets Goten and Trunks and they  
  
all start to fly off. Pan sees them and runs after them a ways "Wait, dad im sorry!!!" Pan yells as they  
  
dissapear out of sight. "They can't keep me at bay for the rest of my life, i feel my fierce spirit inside  
  
of me, its telling me, its telling me! I have a destiny!" Pan sat down on the front step of her home.  
  
'I just don't know what it is yet' she thought as she gazed at the sunset, which was the direction in  
  
which her father, Goten and Trunks went. 'I have a destiny...'  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "Ah, all the lubly possibilities in this story, makes me wish i was a good author"  
  
*Hildy throw some rocks and stones at all those arrogant good authors*  
  
Hildy : "Fweh! they have no ideah what its like to make a worthless fic, thats why mines one of a kind"  
  
Vegeta : "I'm dead."  
  
Hildy : "Quiet you."  
  
*Hildy bops Vegeta on the head making him sqeal like a little gurl*  
  
Hildy : o.o what was that *Hits Vegeta on the head again*  
  
Vegeta : *Squeals again*  
  
Hildy : "Now that was just whacky. Anyways, stay tuned in for the next chapter, and reviews are nice, and free of charge too, but i dun demand them." 


	2. Something so soft

Hildy : "The readears...they've got to be either really nice or really talented to keep up with this fic"  
  
Jennifer : "Actually, If you just weave around the errors in the page..."  
  
Hildy : "no! You lie! They are talented."  
  
Jennifer : "I never lie, when I dont have to."  
  
Hildy : *rolls her eyes* pleasssssssssseeee  
  
Jennifer : "We'll im not lyin went I say that this chapter will end up looking alot better than the other one cause im in it ^_^  
  
hildy: "Ya, ya, whatever, on ith the next chapter, I dun wanna hear it!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Something so soft  
  
Pan just decided to give up for now and went inside her house. She heard a weird sound  
  
coming from her father's study and decided to investigate. She traced the sound to her father's  
  
book case. One of the books looked fairly odd to her, so she took it off of the shelf. "Thats   
  
weird, there's no name on this book" Pan said, and then opened to the first page. All of a  
  
sudden the pages started to glow and she shook violently as she tried to hold the book. One   
  
line of words on the page shined like the sun, and not knowing at all what she was doing,  
  
Pan read the line out loud. "One does not chose their own destiny". All the light then flew  
  
off of the book and absorbed into Pan's body, leaving a glowing dragon image on her left  
  
palm, just above the wrist. Pan didnt have time to even see it before she collapsed into   
  
unconsciousness.  
Pan awoke with a jolt, in somewhat of a trance and said "Something so soft..."   
  
She then snapped out of the trance and looked around. She was still on the floor in her  
  
father's study, but had a blanket on her. 'Where did this blanket come from? I bet dad   
  
came home and put it on me, he may be strict, and, I know im right about the fact that   
  
I should fight, but I still love him more than anything.' Just then, Pan felt a horrible   
  
feeling within herself. 'What is this awful feeling...it feels as if the world has shifted  
  
itself into an aquard postion, and im in between the shifting vortexes! She collapsed to  
  
the floor, holding her chest, breathing heavily, and then, all of a sudden the feeling was gone.  
Without even questioning herself or what happened in the least, she got up and left the study.  
  
She heard more noise as she entered the hallway and followed it to the living room where there   
  
were a few of the Z fighters, just standing there, doing absolutely nothing but standing and staring   
  
at the ground, with sorrowful looks on their faces. She looked around for her dad but couldnt seem  
  
to find him, so she walked over to Trunks to ask him where he was. "Trunks, what is everyone doing here?  
  
And where's Goten and my dad?" "Pan I..." Trunks went silent. "Trunks tell me! Where are they!" Pan screamed   
  
and ran outside to her tree. A few minutes later Trunks came up to her. "They're gone, Pan." "I know,  
  
i knew the moment that i couldn't feel their hearts near mine   
  
anymore, i felt it! I just knew when they were gone, not just by the loss of their Ki, but my own  
  
soul felt it, and it hurt, it hurt very badly Trunks, more than i would ever imagine...is this...is this  
  
the hurt daddy wanted to keep me from? I understand it now..knowing hurts..." Pan turned her head away  
  
and curled her knees to her chest but didn't cry a single tear. 'I only for him i cried, and now that he is  
  
no longer, i shall not cry, not now, not ever.' "Its alright to cry Pan." Trunks said. Pan stood up and   
  
looked him straight in the eyes. "Thats like saying it was alright for my family to leave me here, alone!  
  
You all told me it was impossible for me to understand, well, i do now! And what ive learned from it is to go.  
  
Thats right, go! Im going to follow my destiny!"   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "Wow that was short"  
  
Jennifer : "Yeah, how come?"  
  
Hildy : *glares* "because readers dont want large chapters"  
  
Jennifer : "hehhhh sure i think that just another way of saying 'I didnt feel like writing anymore'"  
  
Hildy : "Could be, you never know. Anyways, All you talented readers out there, Stay tuned for the next chappy i get in whenever readers decide to anonymousely say short chapters are better.  
  
Jennifer : *sweatdrops* "I thought you said you were already finished with the third chapter"  
  
Hildy : "Oh yeah...I did didnt I, well, stay tuned for when i post the third chapter, until then, R&R, and R&R 


	3. Where will life lead?

Hildy : *sniffles* "Im so happy, four reviews on the first day! =D"  
  
Jennifer : "Well, Hildy that aint bad, but get off yer rump and type some more, you aren't done til i say so."  
  
Hildy : *glares an ebil glare* "Who are you to tell me what to do, you arent me!"  
  
Jennifer : "Yes i am o.o"  
  
Hildy : *sweatdrops* you are, aren't you"  
  
Jennifer : *noddles*  
  
Vegeta : "Know what?  
  
Jennifer : "What?"  
  
Vegeta : "Im still dead."  
  
Hildy : "And you'll stay that way."  
  
Jennifer : *blinks*  
  
Vegeta : "Maybe Im better off dead, theres a horrendous amount of things she could make me do if i were alive..."  
  
Hildy : *looks at Vegeta* "Don't go start givin me ideahs now, ya hear! This is my fic!   
  
Jennifer : "Maybe stuff Like this was the means to why this whole fic is messed up..."  
  
*Hildy and VEgeta stop and look at Jennifer*  
  
Jennifer : *Sweatdrops* Lets continue with the fic, shall we?   
  
Hildy : "I suppose..."  
Chapter 3: Where will life lead?  
  
Pan ran off into the woods, not even careing to look back on anything, or anyone she   
  
left behind. The day faded into night and Pan made herself a shelter out of some trees and  
  
built a fire. She sighed and sat down, remembering the times when her and her father would  
  
go camping together. 'Days will never be the same after this' she thought. 'But they WILL  
  
change, i promised i would follow my destiny, but how can i follow it if i can't find it?'  
  
She looked up and saw a shooting star. "I think i'll save that wish for someone else." she  
  
said aloud, and then crawled under her shelter and went to sleep.  
Things went on like that for a few weeks when Pan decided to start training. She knew   
  
she couldn't go back home to get her sword, so she just made one out of wood. Her schedule   
  
didn't consist of anthing much more than training, eating, sleeping, and then training again.  
  
The only thought in her mind, the only thing keeping her going this way, 'Things will change,  
  
and I, will change with them". Weeks turned to months, months turned to years, Pan never once  
  
found a reason to keep track of time. Soon she started going to small villages, defeating evil  
  
tyrants who mistreated the townspeople, had dozens of attempts for her life, and even a few men  
  
attempted to steal Pan herself. Pan explored so much that she just wandered, not wanting to go  
  
to any exact place. Not once lonely at all, but there was only one reason to that. ...she didnt  
  
want to be.  
One day, Pan came upon a large city, and just looked at everything. Literally everything.  
  
She was looking at the lines in the middle of the road when she was almost ran over by a car,  
  
but just barely managed to jump out of the road in time, but in the escape, tripped and hit her  
  
head on something hard, going once again back to unconcious land. She woke up and was somewhere  
  
that looked like a hospital room, but much homier and there was a strange machine in the corner.  
  
She heard a noise by the door and saw someone she never thought she would see in a long time.  
  
"Bura! Whats going on, where am I, why are you here?" "Whoa, hold your ponies, Pan,first of all,  
  
this is the infirmory at my house and second, its 'cause i almost ran you over in my car while   
  
you were off in lala land counting the lines in the road!" "Hey i wasn't counting them, i was just  
  
looking at them, I havent seen the city in like, 5 years!" "Anyways, Pan, i figured i couldnt just  
  
leave you there sprawled out on the ground." "Thanks Bura...oh my god, you haven't told anyone im  
  
here have you?" "Dont worry Pan, i didnt tell anyone i found you 'cause i knew you always have  
  
a special reason why you do things" "Thanks Bura, you really are my best friend, no one else cares  
  
for me the way you do." "Pan, why do you say stuff like that? There is really someone who cares  
  
for you even more than i do." "Who?" "Trunks. Trunks has never been the same since the incident,  
  
and i know its mostly because, his whole world revolved around you guys, its like he's lost all  
  
his ambitions, and he never puts his whole heart into anything. Well enough jabbering...do you   
  
want to sneak in and hear what everyone is talking about?" "Lets go!" ' wow Trunks, i never knew  
  
it would hit you so hard, i cant let you lose your spirit' Pan thought as they made their way  
  
to the living room.  
Bura and Pan neared the living room and paused around the corner, waiting for someone to speak.  
  
They heard Vegeta first off. "You know damn well that he should have alowed the girl to fight! He   
  
should have trained her to fight, then maybe more of them would have come back alive, and he wouldn't  
  
have been such a weakling! And now that the brat has run off, she's going unleash her powers in the   
  
wrong place, and all HFIL will break lose!" Pan had enough and came out of her hiding spot and yelled  
  
at them. "I have more control over my power than that!" "Pan" Trunks just barely whispered "WHERE THE  
  
HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"Really trunks, its alright, i just felt like i had no one left, i had to realize  
  
that i still had everyone, no matter if they're in heaven or on Earth." "You really think that makes  
  
it okay?!?!?!" Trunks yelled at her. Instantly, Pan got angry. "Of course it okay, its my life! The only  
  
people who ever had any say in my life are all gone, and now the only one thats left to tell me what to  
  
do is myself!" Of course Trunks still had a comeback to that. "That still doesnt make it okay, you can't  
  
just run off to nowhere without telling anyone!"   
Pan's face went from a pinkish red to a dark red, while Trunks' face turned a shade of blue in fear.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what i can and cant do?!?!? What kept you, dad, and Goten from running off and   
  
leaving me behind, and not even bothering to tell me whats going on?! Endless days i watched you all,   
  
flying off into the distance, hopeing that, one day, you guys might finally give in and take me along,  
  
filling up that void of questions that has plagued my mind all my life! After mom died father never gave  
  
a damn to tell me stories anymore, of how my grandpa and he saved the world from evil monsters, or my   
  
favorate story about the dragon, its like you all wanted it to stay the same forever, not giving a damn  
  
about what challenges my own destiny would bring upon me!" Things went on like that for hours, eventually  
  
everyone else left the room. Since it was late at night they all went to bed. In the morning, Pan and   
  
Trunks were found sleeping on the couch together, arguements resolved, and obviousely passed out from  
  
hours of screaming at eachother.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "That wasn't too bad o.o"  
  
Jennifer : "Wait...did they DO it?"  
  
Hildy : "OF COURSE NOT! Anyways its too early into the fic for romance...or is it?"  
  
Jennifer : "Why don't be let the readers decide if we should make an early start on lub or dragggggggggg it out longer"  
  
Hildy : "You think that might work? What If they are all gutter head like you?"  
  
Jennifer : "Remember, Hildy,you are I.  
  
Hildy : "Me ish, ishnt i?"  
  
*Hildy and Jennifer stare at eachother for like 10 minutes*  
  
VEgeta: "Great. An i supposed that while your at it, you'll have the viewers decide what type of funeral i should have since im dead.  
  
Hildy : "You know, you finally came up with a good ideah for once."  
  
Jennifer : "Personally, I dont think he deserves a funeral for trying to kill the plot bunnies"  
  
Hildy : "Okies! That settles it! Readers, on your mark get ready, go! The fate of vegeta, and the fate of the fic, lies in you presumably capable hands! 


	4. Life is never the same on any given day

Vegeta : "Ha! i got one!"  
  
*Vegeta runs around, waving a plot bunny above his head*  
  
Jennifer : "I wonder if he knows that's just a stuffed animal o.o"  
  
Hildy : "Bwahahahahahahaha"  
  
Vegeta : "Lets see, I know! i should make Pan and trunks slaughter eachother!"  
  
Hildy : "Sorry ta bust ya butt there, but thats just a stuffed bunny"  
  
Vegeta : *Blinks* "Then why does it make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"  
  
Jennifer : "Maybe you are just weird that way o.o" *takes the bunny*  
  
Vegeta : "Nooooooooo!!!!!! Give back the fuzzy feeling!"  
  
JEnnifer : "Never! Bwahahahahahaha"  
  
Hildy : *Takes the bunny away from them and throws it in the attic* "Stuffed bunnies are no good"  
  
Vegeta : *Picks up sesshoumaru plushie out of shrine and huggles it*  
  
Hildy : *Steam come sout of her ears and face turns red as a tomato* "Thats my sacred sesshoumaru plushie! Quit touching that!"  
  
*Hildy takes out a fairly long sword that still has blood on it from her last battle*  
  
Vegeta : "Im already dead, you cant hurt me" *Sticks toungue out*  
  
Hildy : "That doesn't mean i cant take off a leg or two"  
  
Vegeta : "Yikes!" *Throws the plushie into the air and runs*  
  
Hildy : *catches the plushie and hands her sword to Jennifer* "Take care of him"  
  
*The scene changes from the intro to the fic, as Jennifer is chasing Vegeta with hildy's sword, and hildy is worshiping her sesshoumaru plushie*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: life is never the same on any given day  
  
It was nearing winter, and since Pan had no one to keep her company, the Breifs insisted  
  
she come and live at their house for a while, until she was able enough to live on her own.  
  
She finished packing her things and went out into the backyard and up onto the hillside where  
  
the graves of her father and Goten were. "I cant believe its been 5 whole years since you went  
  
away..." Pan said as she layed one of her toy dolls that she used to play with when she was  
  
little by her fathers grave."I miss you daddy, and uncle Goten, there will never be a day when  
  
i don't remember everything about the life we lived together, how much you loved me...and most  
  
of all, how you took care of me, never kicking me when i was down, you were always there for me,  
  
and now that your not, I have to find i new reason to fight. If not, i'll never be able to be  
  
plain old Panny again." She took one last look at the graves, and then walked back into the house.   
She walked down the hall to go take one more look at her room before she left, she remembered  
  
about the book. Instantly, she sprinted toward the door to her fathers study, and opened the door.  
  
The amount of books her father had collected over the years still astonished her, she hastily  
  
made her way to the spot where she first found the book, only to find it wasn't there anymore.  
  
'How silly of me, it was probably just a stupid dream or something, i was probably just tired  
  
and fell asleep here in the study, yeah thats right! Theres no tweaky mystical glowing book."   
  
Pan shook her head and then stoutly walked out of the room and shut the door. She then put her  
  
hand on her forehead. "Jeeze, i have to be the worlds biggest nut case" she sighed and then   
  
walked back into the living room, where she grabbed her duffel and some of her capsulated suitcases.   
  
She then took one last look around, and then exited her house, her "home" that she wouldn't see  
  
again for a long time. "I'll miss you, home."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "I wonder if this chapter will actually look okay when i post it, the ebil thing probably wont XD"  
  
Jennifer : "You could just try over and over again to get it to look right."  
  
Hildy : "I did that like five times already, i'll just have to keep trying til i get it right"  
  
*vegeta walks up to them with Hildy's sword sticking out of his bacK*  
  
Hildy : "Have you learned your lesson?"  
  
Vegeta (looking at the floor) : "Yes"  
  
Hildy : "Good, now say, 'I will never do anything to dishonour lord sesshoumaru again'"  
  
Vegeta : "Aw do i have-"  
  
Hildy : "DO IT!"  
  
Vegeta : "Alright...I will never do anythin to dishonour lor sesshoumaru again."  
  
Hildy : "LOUDER!"  
  
Vegeta : "I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO DISHONOUR LORD SESSHOUMARU AGAIN!"  
  
Hildy : "There, now dont you feel better ^_^" *Grabs the hilt of her sword, and in on swift motion, pulls it from Vegeta's back*  
  
Jennifer : *Drinks all the Dr.pepper*  
  
Hildy : "YOu meanie!"  
  
Jennifer : "That's what you get for not paying attention"  
  
Hildy : *cries*  
  
Jennifer : "Alrighty, stay tuned for the next chappy, and dont forget to send in the reviews if you want immediate romance, and what type of funeral to give vegeta!"   
  
Hildy : *Curled up into a fetal position* "She drank it all :("  
  
Jennifer : "Ahhhhh chill out, i saved you some"  
  
*Jennifer hands hildy a bottle of Dr.pepper*  
  
Hildy : "I lub you, I."  
  
Jennifer : "I lub you also I."  
  
Vegeta : "Wheres MY dr. pepper?"  
  
Hildy : "The only way your getting any is if you have a Dr.Pepper funeral"  
  
Jennifer : "Actually, that sounds fun."  
  
Hildy : "Ya i know, doesnt it? Ayeeeee, Readers, R&R, and R&R!"  
  
Jennifer : "Whats that supposed to mean anyways?"  
  
Hildy : "Why, read and review, and Rest and Relax of course!" 


	5. A good day

Hildy : "Wow, looks like i fixed most of my errors...only on left...  
  
Jennifer : "Whats the last error?"  
  
Hildy : "I have to make our lil pre-show shorter"  
  
Jennifer : "NANI?!?!?! But why?"  
  
Hildy : "Didnt you see the last chappy? It was more pre-show than show ~.~"  
  
Jennifer : "I suppose you right...on with the fic then?  
  
Hildy : "Yup"  
  
*scene changes from pre-fic to fic*  
  
Chapter 5: A good day  
  
Pan stepped outside of her house with her duffel bag over her right   
  
shoulder and carrying her capsules in her left hand. The late-summer sun  
  
shined brightly on her today, making her alot happier. 'It's always nice  
  
when the suns out, it gives you something to look forward to.' She thought  
  
as she levitated herself into the air. She then began her flight toward   
  
West city.  
Pan had just barely gotten into west city when she heard a scream,  
  
followed by yet another one. "What the heck?" Pan said as she went down  
  
to investigate. "Ohhhh i see!" Pan said joyfully as she came upon a   
  
group of gangsters who had apparently cornered two teenagers, who were  
  
scared out of their minds. Pan went up to the one nearest to her and  
  
tapped him on the shoulder. "You better leave these two alone" she  
  
said right into his face. The man looked at her and started laughing.  
  
"What, you think a lit'l gurly like you could stop moi? Asides,  
  
i gots ta make me a livin." He then turned away from her and looked  
at the two teenagers, grinning. As he was about to advance, Pan grabbed  
  
his left arm and flung him over her head, yelling "Then get a Job!" and  
  
flung him into a brick wall.  
"Lets get her boys!" one of the other gangsters yelled, and they all  
  
ran towards Pan, as the two teenagers looked on warily. "I don't have time  
  
for this." Pan said, and summoned up a Ki blast. "Thanks to you jerks, im  
  
late!" She fired he relatively small ki blast at the seven remaining men,  
  
knocking them all backwards, and into the wall at the same time. "Darn   
  
losers, now im gonna get yelled at again." She kicked one of the unconcious   
  
bodies in the arm.  
The two teenagers looked at Pan adoringly. "That was the coolest thing  
  
i've ever seen!" they both yelled. Pan just muttered a "whatever" and levitated  
  
back into the air to resume her flight to Capsule Corp. 'What fun ^_^' Pan thought  
  
as she happily flew through the air. She was so happy she almost missed Capsule  
  
Corp. alltogether. She landed at the front gate and merrily skipped to the door.  
  
'Today is a good day' She thought, for the first time in a very long time.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "YAy for chappy, She got to beat up things ^_^"  
  
Jennifer : "Yeah...speaking of that, wheres Veggie?"  
  
Hildy : "I put him in a box in the back room, he was getting boring."  
  
Jenifer : "Oh, i see, then whose gonna be our next guest?"  
  
Hildy : "I dunno maybe a*sneezes* "   
  
Jennifer : "Who?"  
  
Hildy : "I said maybe a*sneezes* "  
  
Jennifer : "ahhhh just say who!"  
  
Hildy : "Alright, alright....Akida"  
  
JEnnifer : "NANI?!? Are you sure thats safe?"  
  
Hildy : "Im hopeing so. Anyways, all you readers out there, stay tuned for the next chappy! R&R, and R&R! 


	6. No need for pizza

*Akida walks in trough the back door and spies a wiggling box, and moves in closer for a better look*  
  
Box : "Help meeeeeee"  
  
Akida : "Ack! A talking box! What are you?!?"  
  
Box : "Vegetaaaaaaaa"  
  
Akida : "ACK! Not Vegetables! Anything but Vegetables!"   
  
*Akida Picks up a butter knife off the floor and attempts to stab the box*  
  
Akida : "DArn, no good. Arent There ANY weapons in this fic?  
  
*All of a large axe appears out of nowhere*  
  
Akida : "Mwhahahahahahahaha"  
  
*scene changes as Akida is raising the axe up to strike the box*  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6: no need for pizza  
  
Pan Opened the door and took a few steps inside, still having a happy smile  
  
on her face. The first thing she heard when she got there was what she least  
  
expected. "Where have you been?!?!" Bura yiped, in a fluster. "Mom has a staff  
  
meeting in 45 minutes and she wants all of us to come along. 'ACK! No! Get me  
  
out of here' Pan thought as Bura dragged her upstairs. "Can't we just stay home  
  
and order pizza or something?" "No, mom says it'll be a good learning experience."  
Pan hesitantly shrugged it off with a sigh and allowed Bura to drag her all  
  
the way up the stairs without resistance. Pan ended up wearing a nicely decorated  
  
blue tank top, and a green, knee length length skirt. She still managed to retain  
  
her sneekers. "Thank god..." She muttered quietly. She fastened her hair into two  
  
pigtails at the base of her head, and put on a bit of pink lip gloss. She smiled at  
  
herself in the mirror. Nothing would mess up her day, even if plans changed.   
Bura walked up to the mirror and stood beside her. She had her hair up in one  
  
high pigtail and was wearing a blue, ankle length skirt, and a maroon t-shirt. She  
  
added some purple eye shadow to her eyes, fluffed her bangs a bit, and added some  
  
dark purple lip gloss. "Ready to go?" Pan nodded and they walked out of Bura's room  
  
and downstairs into the living room.  
When they got down downstairs, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for them. Trunks  
  
was wearing a dark blue suit and a grey tie, and Vegeta was wearing a black suit, with  
  
"A black bow tie" Pan whispered and she and Bura started giggling. "Thats enough you two,  
  
its time to get going, Bulma said, and Pan got a good look at her attire, a light brown  
  
skirt, with matching jacket, and a dark red shirt. 'What a business woman' She thought as  
  
they made their way to the garage. Bulma and Vegeta took the dark purple convertible, and  
  
Pan, Bura and Trunks took the black Jaguar.   
  
'This has got to be the world's coolest car.' Pan thought and smiled even more. Her  
  
day just got a smidgeon better. Trunks and Bura got into the front seat and they all buckled  
  
their seatbelts. Trunks put the key in the ignition and started the car. "Im in love with  
  
your car." Pan unknowingly said aloud. Trunks and Bura started laughing. "But i thought you  
  
were in love with Trunks, Bura said, giggling. Pan's mouth dropped to an O form and she   
  
reached from behind the seat and grabbed Bura's neck and started shaking her crazily. "Who   
  
gave you that ideah!" she griped at her. "Ahhhh no one diddddddd" Bura said, and Pan let go.  
  
Trunks just sweatdropped and turned on the radio.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "Well, i have absolutely nothing interesting to say"  
  
Jennifer : "Have you ever had anything interesting to say in the first place?"  
  
Hildy : "Nope, neva"  
  
*Akida comes out of the back room looking terrified*  
  
Akida : "Beware the talking vegetables"  
  
Hildy : "Huh?"  
  
Akida : *Pulls the bx out of the back room* "Beware the talking vegetables!"  
  
Jennifer : *Looks into the box* "Oh wow look at all the diced carrots and celery an stuffs ^_^"  
  
Hildy : "Wait...if theres vegetables in that box, where's veggie?!?!"  
  
*Dun dun dun is heard in the backround and everyone gasps*  
  
Jennifer : "Yay for cliffhanger! stay tuned to find the whereabout of vegeta, and for chapter seven of let it be!  
  
Hildy : "R&R and R&R please!" 


	7. our first contest!

Hildy : "Alright, theres no fic in this section but i have just a short thing for everyone that you might enjoy!"  
  
Jennifer : "Something goo? Are you sure?"  
  
Hildy : "Of course im sure! Stupid!"  
  
Jennifer : "Hey, remember, YOu are I!!!!"  
  
Hildy : "Darn it."  
  
Akida : *munching on some diced celery* "Something tremendousley good?"  
  
Hidly : "Awefully good."  
  
Vegeta : *Pops up out of nowhere* "SOMETHING GOOD?!?!?!"  
  
Akida : "ACK! a giant vegetable!" *Smacks veggie with firewood*  
  
Hildy : "Ahhh he wasnt trying to assault you!"  
  
Akida : "Bad vegetable...NANI? it wasnt a vegetable? Oh well"  
  
Jennifer : *sweatdrops* "Whats so tremendousely good that it kept you from writing another chappy?"  
  
Hildy : "Well, thats not really what kept me from writing....i just been busy, thats all....  
  
Jennifer : "Say what it is already!"  
  
Akida: "Yeah, tell, tell!"  
  
Hildy : "Well, its somewhat of a good thing...I might start a contest!"  
  
Akida : "What kind of contest, can 'I' win anything?  
  
Hildy : "well... a contest for the readers, im going to give a prize to my 144th reviewer!  
  
Jennifer : "But thats such a long time away"  
  
Akida : "But, can 'I' Win the prize too?"  
  
Hildy : "Nope"  
  
Akida : *face gets all red and holds up a fist in anger* "Why not!"  
  
Hildy : "Because this prize is of such nature that you dont need it."  
  
Akida : "Don't need it?!?!?!"  
  
Hildy : "Its just 5 inuyasha episodes on a disc, or maybe some dragonball z episodes, its the winners choice   
of what they want."  
  
Akida : "JUST INU EPS?!?!?! I WANT THOSE TOO!!!"  
  
Jennifer : *sweatdrops* "But you can just come to the house anytime you want to see them, remember?"  
  
Akida : "Ah. Yes." *Face returns to normal color*  
  
Jennifer : "Okay then. Are there rules to this contest?"  
  
Hildy : "just a few ^_^ every person gets one review per chapter, per day, and whoever gets the numer 144,   
wins the prize! I will contact that person by e-mail, and tell them what i have and can put on a data cd,   
or a anime song cd or something of that good nature! and then after they decide, i'll mail it to them!  
  
Jennifer : "Wow, sounds cool"  
  
Akida : *Scowls* "i cant believe you love your readers that much to do something like that for them"  
  
Hildy : "Yup i does. so, read and review folks! remember, only one per chappy, per day, so the more chappies  
i have, the more chances you get to win!   
  
Jennifer : "Good luck readers!"  
  
Hildy : "And remember, this contest is just the first of many!" 


	8. Our First Commercial

hildy : "I think it's about time we had a couple of commercials."  
  
Jennifer : "o.o what kind of commercials?"  
  
Hildy : "Good ones"  
  
Jennifer : "Good ones? like the ones on tv?!?!"  
  
Hildy : "Yup"  
  
~~~ Commercial break~~~  
  
Hildy : "Today we're testing gum"  
  
*jennifer holds up a packets of winterfresh, as Akida shoves Vegeta into a large, blood-covered reindeer suit*  
  
Hildy : "Watch as the the Lions chose between winterfresh gum, and our volunteer in a bloody reindeer suit.  
  
*5 lions are relesed into a pen with vegeta standing inside*  
  
Vegeta : "Ahhhhhh!!!! throw in the gum!!!!"  
  
*jennifer throws in a pack of winterfresh gum and the lions run after that instead*  
  
Vegeta : "Yes! they're all going after the gum!"  
  
Akida : "Except for that one" *points*  
  
*Vegeta runs around screaming and the lion pounces on him*  
  
Hildy : "As you can see, 4 out of 5 lions chose winterfresh."  
  
Jennifer : "This program, is brought to you by us, special thanks to Anime-radio, who gave the ideah for commercials!"  
  
Akida : "Anime-radio can be accessed at www.anime-radio.com  
  
Jennifer : "This program, also brought to you by a member of the Yayness armada."  
  
Hildy : "Thats me!"  
  
Akida : "Such strangeness and spam ."  
  
~~~~Break to 2nd commercial~~~~  
  
Hildy : "Are you feeling alone in this world? Unable to connect to other Japanime fans? Would you like to make life-long friends?"  
  
Jennifer : "Fear not! Yayness is here!"  
  
Akida : "What is this...yayness?"  
  
Hildy : "Glad you asked this question Akida! Yayness is our gradually increasing affiliate group of JapAnime fans,  
the leaders of which are real anime buffs. Obviously, the more you know about anime, and the longer you have been   
in the group, the higher you move up in rank, and the more powerful you get.. Yayness has a monsterous amount of   
power, and the bonds of friendship are very strong."  
  
JEnnifer : "And for a limited time! Yayness has a few oppenings for brainwashed minions, under the direction of loil yayness colonel hildy!  
She will train these minions in the yayness ways, and they will become great affiliates after some time in training.  
  
Akida : "Are there requirements for such a thing?"  
  
Hildy : "There sure is akida. Each applicant must have seen atleast 10 episodes of four different anime shows, seen atleast 3 anime movies, same or different show,  
They also must have seen one episode or movie that is subtitled, unless they know how to speak japanese. The final few requirements are that  
they must be an atleast somewhat frequent anime chatter on yahoo, and atleast know what manga is! Knowing what a RPG is, and liking RPG video games is a big bonus too.  
  
Jennifer : "And these are just the requirements to be under Hildy's squadron. The requirements could be more or less under other yayness members. There will  
be atleast some benefits to joining the yayness army, like talking to real anime buffs, and cosplayers, etc. If you think you have what it takes to Be a loil yayness  
brainwashed minion, contact hildy by e-mail or review, and give her your yahoo chat name. Its as simple as that.  
  
Akida : "That sounds sort of okay."  
  
Hildy : "Believe me, its great fun. Im willing to take on oppenings for four new minions at this point in time, so if you think or even know you have what it takes,  
e-mail me at hildy_goes_meow@yahoo.com, or just contact me by review. Make sure to state your yahoo ID, and your favorate anime.  
  
Akida : "Don't miss out!"  
  
~~~~break from commercials~~~~  
Akida : "I can't believe you made me spam like that!"  
  
Hildy : "ehhhhh...get over it...it had to be done"  
  
*hildy turns away, and Akida raises a mallot up over her head and is about to hit hildy with it*  
  
Jennifer : "Look Akida! a vegetable!"  
  
Akida : "Vegetable?!?!? Where?!?! i'll kill it!!!  
  
Jennifer : "That was close..she almost killed me" *sweatdrops*  
  
*Hildy finally sees Akida, only when she's running around looking for vegetables*  
  
Hildy : "Such violent behavior...we may have to settle her down in the next chappy."  
  
Jennifer : "Nani? How?!?!  
  
Hildy : "I was thinking something along the lines of a pink dress."  
  
Jennifer : "this spells trouble"  
  
Hildy : "What does?"  
  
Jennifer : "T-r-o-u-b-l-e"  
  
Hildy : "Oh i see. Anyway good thing i posted the next chappy too or else people would be mad at me,  
so everyone click that button on the bottom for the next chappy!"  
  
Jennifer : "And make sure to review too so we can find a winner for the contests!" 


	9. Let's Talk Business

Hildy : "Yay, since everyone was so nice and patient ima start the fic right off! farewell writers block!  
  
Jennifer : "Demo! *scene changes to fic*  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
15 minutes, 2 pit stops, and 4 songs later, Trunks, Bura and Pan pulled up to  
  
the front of an expensive-looking restaurant. Leaving their car with a man at the  
  
front door of the restaurant, they made their way inside. 'God i hope i don't screw  
  
this up for Mrs. Breifs, I'd better be careful not to break anything' Pan thought,  
  
mentally scolding herself. She felt someone poke her in the side, and she let out a  
  
small giggle, grabbing the attention of a few of the bystanders in the lobby. She   
  
turned to see it was none other than Trunks. "Try not to break anything, Pan."  
  
he whispered. "Thats just what I was thinking, but i think i can controll myself."  
  
She replied.  
They quickly found their way to the main dining area, and joined Bulma and Vegeta  
  
at a large table. A few minutes later, a short, plump, balding man approached the table,  
  
Followed by two other people. 'Whoa, those are those two kids I saved earlier, It really  
  
is a small world after all.' Pan thought as she looked at the three. A little while later,  
  
other people then also found their way to the table, about 40 other people total, including  
  
someone she way very happy to see.  
"Uncle Yamucha!" Pan greeted, and happily waved at him. Yamucha couldnt believe his eyes.  
  
"Hi there kiddo! Wow im glad your finally back its really good to see you!" He went over to  
  
her and gave her a small hug and took a seat not too far off at the table.   
There was some silence before Bulma spoke up. "I would like to thank you all for coming  
  
to this years facility meeting. As we all know, this year has been a most prosperous one,  
  
thanks to all of you." She greeted. " Most of the rest was just a blur to Pan. A little while   
  
passed and they were getting ready to eat when Bura tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Mom says we don't have to stick around here if we want to leave." she whispered. Pan  
  
got up and was about to sprint to the door when Bura grabbed her arm. "We still have to wait  
  
for Trunks, so, like I always say, hold your ponies!" Trunks walked up to them a few minutes later,   
  
and they immediately headed for the door.   
Once they got outside, Pan immediately took off her skirt. "Whoa! Pan what are you doing?!"  
  
Trunks Yiped and turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Realax Trunks, look." Pan said.  
  
Trunks turned back around, almost beet red to se that Pan was wearing a pair of shorts.   
  
"I wish I would have brought a shirt though..." Pan sighed Bura laughed a bit and they got to the  
  
car and popped the trunk, where both Trunks and Bura had a spare set of clothes to change into.  
  
"Here Pan, you can borrow the dress shirt i wore today if you really dont like the shirt you are   
  
wearing. Pan smiled. "Arigatou Trunks-Kun" She thanked him, and then walked into the bushes and   
  
changed into trunks' shirt, and then re-emerged and climbed into the car. The only thing on Trunks'  
  
Mind from that point was 'I'll never wash that shirt again'.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jennifer : "I luv this showwwwwww ^__________^"  
  
Akida : "I still can't get over the fact that you made me spam like that ."  
  
Hildy : "Sorreh, but it just had to be done! Arigatou for being such good readers everyone, R&R, and R&R! 


End file.
